The Daughters of Olympus
by ShimmeringDaisyFace
Summary: After the death of a bandmate, the world famous band The Daughters of Olympus travel to Manhattan to go to public school, and try to keep up with all the demands of being celebrities and high school students. And what about the city-guys that some of the girls fall for, and others are extremely annoyed by? Percabeth/Jasper/Frazel/Leyna/Thalico/Tratie
1. Prologue

_ I can't get no satisfaction  
I can't get no satisfaction  
'Cause I try and I try and I try and I try  
I can't get no, I can't get no_

The famous Annabeth Chase of the Daughters of Olympus sang, with her long blonde hair in a braid, and a light black tank top, marble patterned maxi skirt with a slit in the thigh, snake skinned strappy heels, and blue eye shadow framing her grey eyes.

_When I'm drivin' in my car  
And that man comes on the radio  
He's tellin' me more and more  
About some useless information  
Supposed to fire my imagination  
I can't get no, oh no, no, no  
Hey hey hey, that's what I say_

Piper McLean smiled, taking off her black blazer and throwing it to the crowd, leaving her wavy blue blouse, bright red skinny jeans, red velvet shoes, and nerd glasses.

_I can't get no satisfaction  
I can't get no satisfaction  
'Cause I try and I try and I try and I try  
I can't get no, I can't get no_

Hazel Levesque crooned, her sweet voice melting the crowd, the girls in the crowd dying for her navy blue floral shirt, and the bright yellow skirt that made her eyes pop.

_When I'm watchin' my T.V.  
And that man comes on to tell me  
How white my shirts can be  
But he can't be a man 'cause he doesn't smoke  
The same cigarrettes as me  
I can't get no, oh no, no, no  
Hey hey hey, that's what I say_

Reyna Rosario kept on her signature steely smile, a light blue denim shirt highlighting her Puerto Rican features, and the mod blue/white made her legs look never-ending.

_I can't get no satisfaction  
I can't get no girl reaction  
'Cause I try and I try and I try and I try  
I can't get no, I can't get no_

Thalia Grace's electric blue eyes hypnotized the crowd being the only color in her all black outfit; black skinny jeans, a black square pullover with John Lennon glasses hanging from the top and her signature combat boots.

_When I'm ridin' round the world  
And I'm doin' this and I'm signing that  
And I'm tryin' to make some girl  
Who tells me baby better come back later next week  
'Cause you see I'm on a losing streak_

Katie Gardner's calm, earth tone voice glided into the audience- her hair looking darker and sleeker because of the green cardigan and amber tank top she was wearing and her love of gardening was slyly shown in the pineapple decorated skirt.

_I can't get no, oh no, no, no  
Hey hey hey, that's what I say  
_  
_I can't get no, I can't get no  
I can't get no satisfaction  
No satisfaction, no satisfaction, no satisfaction_

The six girls sang together in harmony, a bittersweet moment when the tour was over. The Daughters of Olympus had a feeling the next year would be harder than any year before.

The moment Annabeth, Piper, Hazel, Reyna, Thalia, and Katie stepped off the stage, the smiles quickly slipped off their faces.

The internationally recognized band were the Grammy winning singers of the album, _Answering the Call_, were facing the biggest challenge yet; high school.

The families of the uber-superstars were trying to give them a break from the harsh music business because of a recent death in all of the girls' families.

Bianca di Angelo.

Bianca was the one who held all the girls in place, the glue that held them together.

And on August 25th, a drunk with a blood alcohol level of 1.8 rammed into Bianca's car.

Bianca was found dead at the scene.

All because she wanted to pick up a limited edition collectible for her little brother.

….

When the girls found out the next morning that they were a band of six, instead of the usual seven, they canceled all the concerts for Chicago the next week. Sour Patch Kids (Bianca's favorite candy) boxes were strewn all across the floor of their hotel room.

Five pounds and a week later, The Daughter of Olympus wiped their tears away, tossed on their show grins, and sang their hearts out for Bianca.

And tried to hold back tears when their fans held up signs mourning the death of their Bianca.

….

So after the band's world tour ended in Sydney, the parents pulled out the bombshell. They had to go to high school, and they didn't have a choice. Annabeth and Piper (the girls that were best with words) tried to explain to the parents that song-writing would let out the grief, but the mothers and fathers wouldn't budge.

That's how the six girls ended up on their private jet's shag carpet, limbs entangled, a mess of blonde waves, dark brown braids, cinnamon curls, obsidian strands, chops of black and electric blue, and light brown wisps.

Hums of random Broadway musicals' finales echoed through the small area of the plane.

The girls figured this was the end of an era. No Bianca, no studios, no cheering fans, it was a melancholy feeling.

There was sadness because of Bianca. But they didn't have to follow everyone's expectations of them. They could be average teenagers.

As close to average as triple-platinum artists could get.

…..

The Daughters of Olympus didn't even know what the school was, only that it was it was in Manhattan. So they couldn't Google it to make it wasn't for complete weirdos, or a performing arts school, or even a rich kid school. They just wanted simple, normal, public school. Like normal seventeen year olds would go to and have a boyfriend or a locker. The girls were even eager for that disgusting cafeteria food.

Don't get the band wrong, though. They would rather be on their white leather couch, indie rock blaring from their speakers, figuring out new lyrics.

But for a while, it wouldn't be the same without Bianca.

…..

Bianca di Angelo was everywhere. Her laugh was mixed with the wind, her voice was the rustling of the leaves, her eyes were reflected in the windows.

They couldn't get solace, could they?

….

The bump of the plane against the tarmac shook the girls out of their daydreams.

A new era has been born.

**Hey guys! Links to the outfits are on my profile!**

**Hoped you liked it, longest chapter I've ever written. :)**

**Tell me if you know where I got Rosario from! Hint: its related to Broadway**

**Daisy**

**Don't forget to R&R!**


	2. Goodbyes, Hellos, and Leaving Behind

**Thanks to: i dream of faraway places, queenkyla, Percabethlvrknowsall, and SummerSpirit18!**

**If you review, you get the next chapter's quote as a sneak peak!**

**Enjoy!**

…

_"__And, whistles through the ghosts still left behind...It whistles through the ghosts still left behind...It whistles through the ghosts still left behind...Oh, Oh"_

_~ Left Behind, Spring Awakening_

Chapter Two: Goodbye, Hello, and Leaving Behind

Getting out of the small jetliner, Annabeth Chase, like the graceful superstar she was, tripped.

"Oh my God, Chase." Thalia said with a chuckle, but held out a hand to help her up.

The laughs died down, and after five minutes, the six girls slowly walked off the tarmac, trying to hold on to the past memories of their own small Elysium.

Knowing what came next, the girls braced themselves for the familiar swarm of paparazzo, but now in a small, confined area of a crammed airport.

The girls smile, wave, sign a few autographs, ignore the questions. The usual.

No matter how small the airport, it still took the girls about half an hour to navigate through the twists and turns of this airport, looking for the person holding the sign labeled, Mimi Marquez.

Why Mimi Marquez, you ask? She brought seven very different girls together.

…...

It was the second semester of 8th grade, and in Nightingale Bamford Middle School, the auditions for RENT were to begin in three weeks and it was said on the announcements.

Once they heard it, a girl with her nose in a book, one braiding her choppy hair, one doodling horses in her math notebook, one reviewing her notes on ancient Rome (even though she was in biology), one blaring My Chemical Romance though iPods weren't allowed in Nightingale, one mentally debating if Roses or Tiger Lilies were better in April, and the last one writing down her babysitting schedule, their eyes immediately snapped up from whatever they were doing and planned to audition for their dream role, Mimi Marquez.

Fifty syrup-slow minutes finally past and seven girls ran to the signup sheet, and seven girls ran into each other.

They helped each other up, brushed themselves off, and at that fateful moment, they introduced each other.

And through their love of music, they sat by each other that day at lunch.

And they hung out at Piper's house that Saturday.

And that was the start of it all.

….

None of them actually got the role, in the end. A mean girl named Drew had gotten it. Though Katie had gotten Angel, Piper had gotten Maureen, and Reyna had gotten Joanne, all of them were there to support each other on opening night.

….

A stout man with wild black hair holding the sign with Mimi's name on it didn't even smile.

Even Reyna couldn't help but grin at him.

Dionysus Kaligaris was a recovering alcoholic who hated all the girls but was a recurring role in each of their lives, so it was pretty great to see him after a year or so.

"Just 'cuz you're famous, doesn't mean that I'll give you special treatment. Get in the car." Dionysus said in his familiar New York drawl.

The girls shared a smile and climbed in the back of the limo.

Suddenly, Katie and Thalia's grins slipped off their faces.

"I've gotten into Stanford for early acceptance." Katie mumbled quickly.

Cheers of "Oh my god, that's amazing!" and "We're so proud!" echoed through the air of the limousine.

"But that means I have to quit the band."

"WHAT?" Four girls shouted in unison.

"I mean I don't have to, but…" Katie said quickly, covering up.

Hazel scooted closer to Katie, grabbed her hand, and speaking softly said, "Hey, we'll support anything you want to do, and we'll always love you but of course we want to stay. But if you're purpose is to be a botanist, we'll back you up fully. Right guys?" Hazel finished, giving a pointed glare to each of the girls to make sure they would all say yes.

Piper slowly nodded, whereas Reyna and Annabeth waited a few seconds and then grudgingly nodded.

Annabeth raised her eyebrow and looking to Thalia.

"Well, Thals?"

"About that… Remember how I told you about maybe going into Artemis's sorority?" Thalia said uneasily.

"Oh my god, are you leaving too?" Reyna asked, her face suddenly registering all the shock that occurred in the last ten minutes.

"Well, she said she had an open spot. I wanted to talk about it with you guys," Thalia mumbled.

"You should go," Annabeth (unexpectedly) said, with a face like she was tasting bile. "if you want."

"Don't mean to be a bummer but I leave on September 8th, and so does Thalia." Katie said, uncomfortably.

"Oh,"

_"__Today for you, tomorrow for me…"_ Piper softly sang, reminiscing of earlier days. When Bianca was around. When Katie was content with being a bassist. When Thalia thought sororities were for snobs.

The other girls started to sing half-heartedly, weighed down by an awkwardness that has never been there before.

….

About twenty-five minutes later, the girls arrived at a condominium; their parents lived in the blocks next to them.

Giving Mr. D a five dollar tip, they gave their (many) suitcases to the bellboy and raced up the stairs like when they were twelve. Reyna and Annabeth tied, as usual, but the memories that flowed while running up those familiar stairs were worth losing for.

Opening the door with the on the special keychain Pegasus and they put money for and bought together in the 9th grade also brought on a new wave of sadness. They were so happy, and they couldn't understand why it was all because of a dumb winged horse.

As they walked in, they made a beeline for the simple white and green room in the far right hand corner. Bianca always kept it so neat. The Daughters of Olympus spread all around; on the carpet, the bed, her favorite chair and draped themselves on her couch. The breathed in the sweet smell of poppies. Her smell. They missed her so much.

Hours later, they got up, ordered a pizza, and went on with their lives like tomorrow they'd be back in the studio.

The smell of poppies lingered in the air.

**Hope you enjoyed this!**

**Does anyone get why I chose Rosario for Reyna's last name?**

**Please put Colors of the Wind in your review if you are actually reading this!**

**Are there any Whovians out there? I need some fangirl (or boy) buddies!**

**~Daisy**

**Don't forget to R&R!**


	3. Boarding, Neighbors, and Memories

**Thank you, Cory Monteith for gifting me with your character of Melchior. I will never hear Spring Awakening without thinking of you. You were gone too soon, but may you rest in heaven.**

**Thanks to: Alexandra Jackson Rocks Hades, I Love Good Books, lileverlark, The Favorite of the Gods, and SummerSpirit18!**

**If you review, you get next chapter's quote!**

**Enjoy!**

_"__In fifty years or so  
It's gonna change, you know,  
But, oh, it's heaven  
Nowadays!"_

_~Nowadays, Chicago_

Chapter Three: Boarding, Neighbors, and the Night Before

September 8th. The beginning of the end.

Walking through the same airport they did a week or so ago, the girls remembered strutting through it, ready for a new beginning, a new adventure. Most of all, they were ready to face it together.

Together is not the same concept it was two months ago.

….

The gate was C23.

They had just passed C18.

The six girls' walking had slowed drastically, trying to hold on to their last moments as the full-fledged six Daughters of Olympus.

Finally, they arrived in hell. Otherwise known as gate C23.

The girls sat down in those uncomfortable chairs and made small talk, somewhat like strangers. What could they talk about? School on Monday? Where to go out for dinner? Two of the girls won't be in their lives anymore. They'll be friends, but it won't be the same.

Soon, the conversation trails off, leaving the girls in uncomfortable silence.

_"__Flight 877 to Maine is now boarding, Zone A," _

Thalia and Katie were in Zone B.

The remaining Daughters of Olympus stood up and helped Thalia and Katie get their carry-ons together. For a few seconds they just stood there looking at each other, not sure what to say.

Piper decides to break the silence. "I guess this is it, then."

All of a sudden, the six girls launched themselves forward into each other. (Almost like that day in the eighth grade.)

Soft murmurs spread though the clump of girls embracing in the middle of an airport.

"I'll miss you more than anything," and "Call when you're off, you swear?" were mumbled and they stood there hugging, trying to memorize each other, the sparkle in each others' eyes, the specific live sound of their voices.

Before they knew it, the annoyingly perky flight attendant turned on the microphone and said the words that have been haunting them for the last week;

_"__Flight 877 is now boarding Zone B,"_

With tears in Katie's eyes and an unconvincing smile on Thalia's face, the two boarded the plane.

Annabeth, Piper, Hazel, and Reyna stood frozen at the oversized window, watching the jet carrying their best friends float out of Manhattan.

Annabeth broke out of the daze first, and the others slowly broke out of it too and grabbed their bags, turned, and with heads held high, walked out of the airport.

…

Dionysus was waiting for the girls at the limo with his signature scowl on his face, but he didn't make any comment on Thalia or Katie to the other girls' pleasures.

Piling in the Hummer, the girls dropped their strong facades, leaning back on the mushy leather seats, exhausted.

Three girls gone, four to spare.

…

Lying at home, the four girls draped themselves on the long red leather couch and watched a happy episode of Doctor Who.

Even Annabeth started to feel a little bit better.

Until the doorbell rang.

…

After about thirty seconds of nudging and Reyna pushing Annabeth off the couch, Annabeth straightened up her hair and peeked through the peephole.

Opening the door, a boy with wild black hair (he couldn't have bothered to brush his hair, could he?) and shockingly green eyes stood with a dumb grin on his face.

"I heard someone new moved in next door and I thought I'd come and say hi. I'm Percy Jackson." Percy looking sheepish, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

It was nice not to be recognized. But Annabeth was in a really, _really,_ bad mood.

"We've been in this pent for about a week and a half. I don't know if we're considered new, especially because we've lived here before." Annabeth snapped, a challenge evident in her voice.

"Hey, I'm sorry. Just trying to be nei-" Percy raised his arms in surrender, but interrupted himself. "You're Annabeth Chase," (So much for not being recognized,) "from the Daughters of Olympus. I always thought you'd be pretty down to earth, but I think I was wrong." Percy retorted, the harshness making Annabeth's eyes narrow.

"Did you just come over to insult me? Nice of you," and with that, Annabeth shut the door on Percy's angry face.

Yes, she felt a little guilty for bring harsh, but he was just as rude as she was. Typical jerk.

…

Walking back in the living room, she spotted Reyna, Piper, and Hazel's eyes glued to the Tenth Doctor but the moment the three heard Annabeth enter the room they burst into side-ripping laughter.

Annabeth just stood there with her hands on her hips.

They calmed down after five minutes Hazel, wiping the tears from her eyes said, "Well, you guys got off on the wrong page didn't you?" Which brought all of the girls into hysterics.

Catching her breath, Annabeth responded with, "He was being a snob! Don't blame me…"

…

The four girls forgot how much Sunday nights suck. The earlier bedtimes, the book bag packing, lying under the warm sheets- wide awake.

It hit all the girls while getting everything together, that the last first day of school they had had, Bianca was walking arm and arm with them into the school.

Bianca fogged all of their memories, and the four vowed to let go, no matter how long it took.

…

The memories from elementary and middle school flooded back to them. Picking out the special first day of school clothes, school supplies shopping at Wal-Mart and Target, and being on the phone for hours before bed making sure each others' outfits didn't look weird together.

Each of them closed their eyes, hoping to fall asleep fast so they didn't have to dwell on tomorrow.

…..

The vaguely familiar beep of the alarm clock shook each girl out of their haunting dreams of Bianca, and made them remember what today was.

The First Day of School. Wonderful.

**Please put 21 Guns in your review if you're actually reading this!**

**My Polyvore account is: ginger-ale-ivlivs if you'd like to follow me! I'll follow back!**

**Any Broadway fanatics out there?**

**Rest in the arms of the angels, Cory Monteith.**

**~Daisy**

**Don't forget to R&R!**


	4. Rushing, Goodbye Love, and The Bus

**I'm pretty good at updating, aren't I?**

**If you review, you get next week's quote!**

**Enjoy!**

_"__I've come this far, but even so  
It could be yes, it could be no,"_

_~I Hope I Get It, A Chorus Line_

A loud beep and then the familiar talking of _Scott and Todd In The Morning! _shakes Annabeth Chase awake. Flinching, she shakes herself awake and takes a breath, realizing what today is. First day. She jumps in the shower, messy blond locks flying behind her in a rush to earn hot water.

Fifteen minutes later, Annabeth blow-dries her hair, and slips on a pin-striped skirt, a floral silk blouse, a skinny brown belt, and shimmery gold shoes, and jogs into the kitchen.

….

A simple vibration makes Reyna Rosario's eyes snap open from her nightmares and blink the sleep from out of her eyes. Pursing her lips when she remembers that today is the first day of school, she tumbles into her usual stretching routine.

Reyna smirks while brushing her hair, knowing she took a shower last night and wouldn't have to go through the struggle of shower time. She twists her hair into her usual braid and puts on a purple lined blouse with a bow, light blue skinny jeans, a white blazer, and funky purple heels.

Trying not to trip, Reyna walks into the kitchen.

….

_Mixtape _from _Avenue Q_ blares from Hazel's clock at exactly 6:30. Hazel groggily opens her gold eyes, and just lies on her bed like a zombie. Sighing with the thought of school, Hazel cracks her neck and hopes there is still hot water.

The stream of hot water shocks Hazel and she stays in the shower until she feels the water start to cool down.

Drying her hair with the towel, Hazel walks into her room and picks out a tank top dress with lace over the top and a pink crinoline bottom, cream flats, a pearl bracelet and earrings, and an old-timey watch. She looks at the mirror, smothering on a coating of ChapStick and letting her curls flow.

Straightening her spine, Hazel strolls into the kitchen.

….

A Lollapalooza radio station booms from Piper's Samsung, but with both eyes closed she presses the snooze button for ten more minutes.

At 6:50, Piper's eyes impulsively open and she lazily glances over to the clock. She immediately sits up, and shoots into the shower.

A wave of freezing coldness overcomes Piper, and she screams, "HAZEL?!" Piper hears a watered down, "Sorry, Beauty Queen," from outside but she doesn't bother to dwell on it.

Jumping out of the shower after five minutes (without shaving her legs, I might add) Piper rushes into her room, throws on some black leggings, a baggy tank top, simple white Keds, shoves on some old friendship bracelets, and ties her hair into a messy ponytail.

7:05. Piper sprints to the door.

….

Annabeth tosses a granola bar to the gasping Piper, while she turned up _21 Guns_ from _American Idiot_. It was a typical morning. Piper was yelling at Hazel for using all the hot water, Reyna making sure she had everything, Annabeth screaming at them all to shut up.

All that was missing was Thalia doing air guitar, Katie doing air drums, and Bianca doing the background music.

Bianca. They couldn't escape her grasp, could they?

_Goodbye Love _from _RENT _suddenly played from Pandora and the girls silenced. They sang that at Bianca's funeral.

"Um, I'll change the station…" Annabeth mumbled, grabbing her phone. The other three stopped her.

"We need to hear this," Reyna murmured.

Closure didn't come as they expected. It just made them feel worse, half the girls of the original Daughters of Olympus were away. Making new friends. Not together.

….

Arriving at the bus stop, the girls had to put their headphones in their phones and sit there, bored out of their wits, waiting for the old city bus to arrive.

The reminiscent old white bus racketed to a stop in front of them (after fifteen minutes), and of course the four had to be the last people to get on.

Meaning, they couldn't sit together.

The moment they walked up the steep steps, the chatter stopped suddenly, but picked up speed again but in whispers.

There were four seats available and far away from each other, but the girls sighed and found the only seats opened, sitting next to strangers.

Of course, Annabeth Chase had to get on the bus last.

And of course, the only seat open had to be next to an unfortunately familiar emerald-eyed boy.

….

**I know, short chappie. But it felt right to end it there!**

**Question of the week: Zeus, Poseidon, or Hades?**

**Next Update: Next Friday!**


	5. Taxis, Hermes, and The Sorority

**Hey everyone! My shout-out of the week: check out SeaBreeze Daughter of Poseidon's story Nice To Meet You! I Beta it and it's fantabulous!**

**Hope you enjoyed, my emotions are still reeling from writing this!**

_"I don't wanna say I'm leaving/ I will stay until the weekend./ And you can take all your things/ The boxes and rings/ And get going…" ~ All The Pretty Girls by fun._

Thalia Grace sighs, turning off _Welcome to Paradise_ (ironic, isn't it?), gathers her blue-laced suitcase, unwrinkles her black tank top, pulls down her black and white pinstriped shorts, and wiggles her toes in her clunky black sandals.

The small passenger jet was cramped, and the rings on each of Thalia's fingers made it tough to grip the seats. People pushed and shoved, trying to get out of this confined space. Some folks were so rude.

Electric blue eyes met duller colors as the gothic girl gave her signature wolf stare. This was going to be a very long first few weeks.

….

Thalia struts with her head held high, pretending her heart isn't aching from the loss of her friends, and signs autographs to a few shell-shocked eleven look at her with bright, shimmering eyes. The punk can't say that doesn't warm her body, but the lack of her friends makes her feel empty.

She may sound like a spoiled brat, but Thalia isn't used to not having a chauffeur waiting for her at the airport. She almost missed Dionysus. Almost.

Yeah, right. Like Artemis would send a limo. If she teaches women how to fight for themselves, why would she send them a ride from a hoity-toity chauffeur business?

So Thalia whistles at the top of her lungs, praying the Big Apple taxi whistle will work in Oakland.

Luckily, the whistle did work. Within two minutes, a rusty orange Ford rears to a stop in front of the punk. Coughing from the exhaust release, Thalia steps into the old taxi.

The taxi-driver has unkempt brown hair and youthful blue eyes. The sign above the mirror said 'Hermes', which was an unusual first name. Those blue eyes… Thalia recognized them from somewhere…

"Oh my god, you're Luke's dad, aren't you?" Thalia exclaimed, remembering her childhood best friend's bright blue eyes.

Hermes's eyes widen, and Thalia hears a sharp intake of oxygen.

"I beg your pardon?" Hermes snaps, or at least tries to. He seems more confused than anything.

"Luke Castellan? Your son? May Castellan, your ex-wife? Do they ring a bell?" Thalia's emotions hardened. She remembers Luke's resentment of his father, May's strange disorder, and her obsession with a man named Hermes.

"You may not speak to me like that. You may be an ultra-rich superstar and I may be a measly taxi driver, but I am your elder." Hermes's voice ran stone cold through Thalia's veins, hearing Luke's fury that bears an uncanny resemblance to Hermes's.

"You never answered my question." Thalia ignores Hermes's rant about elders, and demands answers.

"Yes, Luke is my son and May is my ex-wife. Are we done now?" Hermes groans, obviously irritated.

"No, we're not. You left Luke to fend for himself with a mentally disturbed mother. You are a monster, do you know that?" Thalia growls, not wanting to breathe the same air as Hermes.

"You don't know the story, girl. You wouldn't understand." The taxi driver says, swerving away from an eighteen wheeler.

"But do you know what I understood? Luke's pain of abandonment. His fear for his mother's life because she refused to go to an asylum." The electric blue eyed girl retorted, fed up with Hermes's vague answers.

"How was I supposed to know? I was never supposed meet the Castellans in the first place!" Hermes yells, voice cracking.

"How were you supposed to know? I'm not sure, maybe _coming back to check on Luke?! _You must've known there was something was off with May!" Thalia screamed back, sticking up for Luke like he was sitting next to her.

"It was my father, okay? Zeus." Hermes was going to continue, but Thalia interrupted him.

"Zeus?! Zeus Theodori?!"" Thalia shrieks, praying that her suspicions were incorrect.

"Uh, yes. That is his name…" Hermes responds slowly, eyes narrowed.

"Oh my god, this is so freaking messed up." Thalia groans and drops her head to her knees, a sudden wave of nausea overcoming her.

"What the heck are you talking about, Thalia?" Hermes was looking at her like she was crazy.

"You're my… you're my… my…." Thalia stutters.

"Just say it!" Hermes snaps, breaking under the pressure.

"You're my brother." Thalia whispers.

"Wait, what?" Hermes eyebrows were scrunched together.

"My dad's Zeus." Thalia murmurs, sighs, and then puts her head back into her hands.

"Oh, well… um…. My mother was Maia Agnes and my father was… unknown. My mother was involved with some gangs in the New York area and mysteriously disappeared one afternoon and never came back. At the age of two, I was adopted by Zeus and treated as one of his own children." Hermes mumbles, uncomfortably reciting it like he was reading it out of book.

"So pretty badly. Am I right?" Thalia says, almost wistfully.

"Uh, no. Zeus was the best father I could ask for, for a while." Hermes says in confusion.

"Whatever. Enough with the sob story, why are you blaming Zeus for leaving Luke and May?" Thalia rolls her eyes, needing to understand why he left Luke.

"So, the Theodoris are extremely powerful and wealthy right?" Hermes says, eyes flitting like he's extremely wary.

Thalia nods, waving for him to continue.

"And Zeus wanted to create as much… offspring as he could to make sure there were enough heirs and employees for the business. So he ordered only one year for each family after the baby was born so you could find another suitable… match. I tried to sneak back from time to time to the Castellan's, knowing May was going through a hard time, watching my son grow to be a young man, but Zeus found out. He was furious, and kicked me out of the business until I could earn one hundred fifty thousand dollars. So here I am, a taxi driver since I never got a college degree. Whoopee." Hermes spoke quickly, like he was trying to get over the topic fast.

"Oh," was all Thalia could say. What could you say? Zeus was as much of a jerk to Hermes as he was to Thalia. He was as much of a victim as she was.

After many awkward minutes, Hermes announces that they had arrived. It was a castle, with Grecian columns and squeals of girl echoing outside of Artemis's sorority.

Hermes and Thalia get out of the taxi, Hermes helping her get her many bags together.

Thalia thanks him, tips him, and says goodbye to Hermes. She takes a deep breath, ready to walk to her new home when something catches her wrist.

Hermes is looking at her with wide, watery eyes.

"Do you know Luke's number, or address or anything?" Hermes asked in a raspy voice, almost pathetically.

"No, I'm sorry. The last I heard from Luke is before I left for California, a note that he was running away and not to go looking for him." Thalia closed her eyes, blocking the tears and the memories of that awful day.

Hermes shook his head and entered the car.

The last image of him Thalia had seen was of him wiping a tear off his face with his grimy sleeve.

….

Thalia Grace stares at the huge castle and sees a girl walking toward her.

Wonderful. The girl who ruined her life was here.

….

**Hope ya liked it!**

**Next Update: 8/9**


	6. Station, Donuts, and The Occasional Tear

**Hey everyone! Thanks to: Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades **Thanks! **Tazmaster **Tazzy! Ditto D: **Lmb111514 **Thanks! I know, cuz I'm the author. MWAHAHAAHAHA. **livelaughloveandread **Thank you! I thought I was being clever ;) Glad ya liked! **Elmlea **Ditto D: But my laptop wasn't working so slowwww update **WILDSIXX **See? Told you I would update :) Hope you like this! **SummerSpirit18 **I hope it is good shock! **ShadyFictionFTW **Because I'm evil! MWAHAHA **Guest **I hope this is enough Tratie for ya! **SonOfNeptuneJr **just because you're freaking amazing. Here's some snickerdoodles and ginger ale. Enjoy. **SeaBreeze Daughter of Poseidon **Thanksies! **August1999 **Sorry I was lazy and slow and hate WordPad's guts *sheepish smile* **Sorry I'm inactive **WHOVIAN :) YEAH.

**Book of the Update: Maximum Ride by James Patterson**

**Song of the Update: Sitting, Waiting, Wishing by Jack Johnson**

**Dedication: SonOfNeptuneJr because who would've thought that four reviews on this story would've started the wacko FanFiction friendship we have. Have a snickerdoodle, on me. :D**

_Because heaven ain't close in a place like this,_

_-Somebody Told Me by The Killers_

Wearing a long sleeved, silk blouse in the beginning of September is not one of Katie Gardner's most brilliant ideas. She's currently getting off the plane in Maine to take a train to Stanford, and she misses Thalia's presence already.

Ignoring the tears in her eyes, Katie crosses her arms and hopes that the red color of her shirt would block any sweat stains that might've built up. She pulls up her cargo pants and fluffs up her brown curls.

Hopefully, she doesn't look too pathetic.

...

Maine was a pretty little place. Little creeks, meadows, and hills scattered across the landscape. Too bad she had to go to Stanford.

Brushing the thought out of her head, Katie sat back in the expensive leather seats of the cab. To keep herself busy, she tries to name every plant she can spot from the outside.

Larkspur, Carnation, Snapdragon...

Soon, the cab driver shoves Katie out of the cab, practically throws her luggage to the side of the road, and drives away, a cloud of fumes choking Katie's lungs.

Glaring at the -now far away- taxi cab, Katie picks up her cheapie Wal-Mart luggage and grumbles into the train station.

It was empty in the early morning, and there was a bald man with a mustache snoring away at the call window.

Katie rolls her eyes and sits in the slippery, uncomfortable wooden bench. Taking out _Maximum Ride,_ the future botanist begins to read.

She drifts into avian-like dreams, and is awakened by a snort of the bald man. Katie's head snaps up, and a pain shoots through the back of her neck. Wincing, she rubs her vertebrae and ignores a slightly cute guy from the bench across from her laughing hysterically at her misery. Oh, how Katie hates schadenfreude.

Shooting daggers at the boy, she walks to check in her bags. Mustache man is still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, and Katie hopes he isn't getting her luggage wrong, or putting it on a train to Alaska or something like that.

Stay positive, she tells herself.

The curls on the back of Katie's neck prod at her, and she slips it into a messy ponytail. The guy is making snoring impressions just to tick her off. Mature.

Ignoring the sharp blue eyes stinging into her face, Katie is sucked back into her novel.

"Hello there, _Katherine._" The annoyingly cute boy slides next to her. Just her luck.

"How do you know my name?" Katie responds carefully.

"You're famous." The guy has striking, attractive blue eyes. Katie just ignores them. "My name is Travis-"

"It's not smart of me to talk to strangers." Katie rolls her eyes, and directs her attention toward her book. "Now, if you'll excuse me..."

"You're not excused." Travis is smirking.

"I'VE BEEN UP SINCE THREE A.M. THIS FREAKING MORNING. I WOULD SUGGEST YOU LEAVE ME ALONE." Katie raises her voice, and a few homeless people shake out of their drowsy dreams.

Raising his hands, Travis surrenders. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I'll leave you to your flock daydreams." Pointing to her book, he still has a smug expression on his face.

Glaring, Katie begins to read again. She's really getting into it and-

Someone just poked her in the shoulder. Snapping her head up, Travis is looking innocently at _Divergent_.

On a whim, Katie raises her fingers in annoyance and flicks Travis's forehead.

Travis's blue eyes narrow. "Oh, it's on."

Katie's green eyes have a mischievous sparkle in them. "Like Donkey Kong."

An all-out flicking/tapping/proding war erupted between the two, bruises slowly spreading across their bodies. Mostly their heads.

An old lady with a floral dress looks up from her confused tapping at an iPhone and speaks softly to the two hyper teenagers.

"I know you young lovers can't keep your hands off each other, but I'm still trying to figure out this Tweeter thing, so would you keep the volume down a bit? Thank you."

The teenagers hands drop to their sides, blushing like roses. Travis's leg bounces nervously.

"WOULD YOU STOP THAT?!" Katie snaps, glaring at Travis with sharp green eyes.

His thigh stops shaking for about three seconds. And then it starts up again.

"You never specified how long." Travis had this weird, floppy hair. She would never admit it, but it was kind of endearing.

"I'm getting a coffee." Katie grumbles, heading for the nearest Dunkin Donuts.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily. Plus, I don't want a pretty girl like you wandering through loads of hobos." Travis smiles and walks to her side.

Katie tries to ignore the compliment, but a smile graces her lips. "Whatever," she responds, pretending to act nonchalant.

It was a twenty person line for the small coffee stand, but it was the only stand around.

"So... Where are you from?" Travis prompted.

"Shouldn't you know? As you said prior, 'I'm famous'." Katie muttered, too tired and grumpy for something as mundane as small-talk.

"I take that back. Let's pretend that you're not famous and I'm not amazingly gorgeously awesome, and that we're just regular people meeting in a regular train station." Travis said, but his eyes were slightly pleading.

"Sure. I'm from Long Island. You?" Katie mumbled, eyes on the menu of Dunkin Donuts, line getting smaller and smaller.

"What do you want?" The fourteen year-old at the cash register mumbled, acne scarred and obviously tired. Katie and Travis raised their eyebrows but didn't complain.

"Iced Caramel Macchiato with extra Venti please!" Katie responded, smiling. Travis gave her a funny look like, 'Wow, you're going to be hyper later...'

"I'd like a chocolate sprinkled donut with extra chocolate." Travis said, grinning like a little boy. Katie elbows him, and he yelped a, "Please,"

The two wait twenty minutes for their food -and wasted twenty threats of calling the manager- and walked back to their seats on the uncomfortable wooden benches.

They ate in uncomfortable silence for five minutes and Katie, hating the tension, starts a conversation. "You never answered where you were from?"

"Uh, I'm from here in Maine..." Travis says and Katie motioned for him to continue.

"Cruddy childhood. Mom is... slightly greedy you could say. My younger brother Connor and I-" Travis takes a small picture out of his wallet, of him and a guy who could be his twin but a few inches shorter. "Kinda struggled. Got a scholarship and here I am. Sitting in a train station with Katie Gardner. Spill your guts now." Travis weakly smiles and Katie knew she'd have to respond. She'll never see this guy again.

So Katie talked about her best friends, Annabeth, Piper, Hazel, Reyna, and Thalia.

And with a little pestering, she spoke a bit about Bianca.

A comfortable silence spreads over the two, and Travis starts his donut.

"TRAVIS. CHEW WITH YOUR FREAKING MOUTH CLOSED." Katie snapped, but there was a soft smile on her smile.

The shaggy haired boy swallows and laughs.

"Train to Arizona boarding now. Enter Platform A." The robotic voice says from the intercom.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." Katie mumbles, surprising tears in her eyes. Travis tries to say something, but she brushes him off.

Katie Gardner kisses him on the cheek, grabs her carry-on, and runs to the platform before tears can fall.

The green trees glimmer in the sun, probably looking like her eyes did right now.

Hopefully her mascara isn't running.

Wiping her eyes once more, Katie remembers she'll probably never see this guy again. Why is she crying?

After five minutes, the chugging of the train roars around the corner.

Goodbye, Maine. Hello, Stanford.

She boards the train, finding a window seat and storing her bags quickly and opening a pocket mirror. No running eye makeup. Good.

Taking a deep breath, she opens her laptop when she hears a voice.

"Long time, no see, Katie-Kate. Looks like you missed me."

**How'd you like?**


	7. IM, TheFirstStoll, and Ms Crapshade

**Hey everyone! I'm back! I got a 97% on my science test which means I get unlimited computer time! Thanks to: SonOfNeptuneJr. **Thanks! NOW YOU NEED TO RESPOND OR THE SNICKERDOODLES GO AWAY. I ALREADY TOOK AWAY THE GINGER ALE. :)** August1999: **Thank you! I thought it might be too cheesy** livelaughloveandread: **Thanks! I love saying schadenfreude. I learned it from *whispers* Avenue Q **Dancer055: **Thank you! I'm glad you liked it! **Newkidsontheblock **Thanks! **SeaBreeze Daughter of Poseidon **Thanks for the cookies! **Lulu Caty **correct ding ding ding :) **Jac-ChanTomahawkChop **thanks! I'm glad you fangirled :) **SummerSpirit18 **Correct! Ding ding ding! **WILDSIXX **THANKSIES! You are awesome! :) **Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades **Correct! **myusernameisoriginal **I'm glad you liked it! Thanks! **Guest **Thanks! **Isabel** Thanks!

**Book of the Update: In Writing: A Memoir of the Craft**

**Song of the Update: Call It What You Want by Foster the People**

**Dedications: livelaughloveandread because she's the only one who brought up schadenfreude!**

_I'm feeling lost like a one-way ticket to hell,_

_~Killin' It by Foxy Shazam_

The six girls are lonely. Four together, six apart. So an IMing session occurs.

**GreyEyedOne: Everyone, get on.**

**ForTheLoveOfDove: Annie, I'm in my bedroom. You could just come get me.**

**SilverAndGold: Yeah, Annabeth. Rey and I are watching Arrested Development in the living room.**

**GreyEyedOne: Get Reyna on here now.**

**TheSuperiorOne is now online.**

**TheSuperiorOne: What?**

**GreyEyedOne: Is that how you greet your best friend?**

**TheSuperiorOne: You interrupted me from Gob.**

**GreyEyedOne: Touche.**

**ForTheLoveOfDove: Why can't I talk back to you?**

**GreyEyedOne: Pipes, you're probably dreaming about what Jason is doing right now.**

**SilverAndGold: Or what he looks like.**

**TheSuperiorOne: He could be a complete geek, you know that right?**

**ForTheLoveOfDove: Guys, why would I be dreaming of Jason?**

**GreyEyedOne: Because that's took up half of your life in eighth grade.**

**TheSuperiorOne: Let's get back to the matter at hand. Why did you interrupt me from Arrested Development?**

**GreyEyedOne: Thals and Katie are gonna get on in a minute.**

**americanidiot is now online.**

**SilverAndGold: THALIA!**

**ForTheLoveOfDove: I missed you!**

**GreyEyedOne: It feels like I haven't seen you in ages!**

**TheSuperiorOne: How was the flight?**

**americanidiot: I'm glad people love me :) Guess who I saw?**

**GreyEyedOne: WHO?**

**americanidiot: Guess. You're probably never get it though so...**

**FlowerPower is now online.**

**FlowerPower: Travis here.**

**americanidiot: WHAT THE FRACKING FLIP ARE YOU DOING HERE? I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU.**

**GreyEyedOne: If you're from Anonymous, you've already targeted us. It would be below you to repeat an insult.**

**FlowerPower: Guys, that was just the moronic, annoying guy sitting next to me. Reading over my shoulder right now, actually.**

**ForTheLoveOfDove: Well, this is completely normal. Katie always has guys take her phone and act like he's a hacker or a creeper.**

**SilverAndGold: I'm so confused right now.**

**FlowerPower: Wait, this happens a lot to Katie?**

**ForThe Love of Dove: *ahem* I smell something that bares a shocking resemblance to love.**

**TheSuperiorOne: To me, it smells more along the lines of idiocy.**

**FlowerPower: That's nice of you guys.**

**americanidiot: Says the guys who acts like a hacker.**

**FlowerPower: KK, I gots the phone back.**

**americanidiot: I GUESS EVERYONE FORGOT ME RIGHT?**

**SilverAndGold: Just tell us, please.**

**americanidiot: HERMES WAS DRIVING MY FREAKING CAB.**

**TheGreyEyedOne: Uh, as in Hermes Castellan?**

**americanidiot: Nar, who else do we know with the first name of Hermes?**

**TheSuperiorOne: There is that guy who works at the convience store...**

**americanidiot: Shut up.**

**americanidiot: Anyways, he's my adoptive half-brother.**

**ForTheLoveOfDove: I think we all deserve a better explanation than that.**

**SilverAndGold: Ditto.**

**americanidiot: Zeus adopted him, mom had some gang problems.**

**TheGreyEyedOne: So technically you and Luke are...**

**TheGreyEyedOne: Let me do the math...**

**americanidiot: step/half-nephew**

**SilverAndGold: And Luke decided to never mention this to you why?**

**americanidiot: Let's get off the subject of Luke, okay?**

**americanidiot: Okay. Case closed.**

**americanidiot: Do you know what case we should open up? One about the weird guy on Katie's phone.**

**FlowerPower: So because you don't want to talk about your dramarama we must talk about ours?**

**FlowerPower: Well, yeah. We kind of obviously have to. Thalia scares me.**

**americanidiot: Yeah, Kat. Listen to the dude for once.**

**FlowerPower: Okay, I will if Trav gets on his own account.**

**ForTheLoveOfDove: Are you sure we should just let anyone on here?**

**FlowerPower: What you guys obviously don't understand is that I'm not just any random internet predator. I'm like eighteen and sitting next to Katie RIGHT NOW.**

**FlowerPower: Like, we're eating breakfast right now, right now.**

**TheSuperiorOne: But you don't know this guy, Katie. He could be a homeless guy pretending to be young and hip to lure you in.**

**FlowerPower: He's on scholarship. And has a laptop and carry on bag right next to us.**

**ForTheLoveOfDove: Ooh, defensive.**

**americanidiot: Well, obviously Travis is not a creeper.**

**TheGreyEyedOne: Because Katie is soooooooo sure.**

**TheFirstStoll: That's cuz I'm NOT a weirdo.**

**TheFirstStoll: God.**

**SilverAndGold: Whose the second Stoll?**

**FlowerPower: His brother.**

**ForTheLoveOfDove: *wiggles eyebrows***

**americanidiot: Gots to go. Miss Crapshade is here.**

**TheGreyEyedOne: Ohhhh, that sucks sweetie. I'm sorry.**

**SilverAndGold: GOOD LUCK**

**ForTheLoveOfDove: Have fun!**

**TheSuperiorOne: Be the bigger person!**

**FlowerPower: Don't be rude.**

**americanidiot: please.**

**americanidiot is now offline.**

**FlowerPower: Trav, half and hour til boarding for me**

**TheFirstStoll: I'm getting off then. Need to finish the donut. You're distracted, so you won't be a jerk about my eating habits.**

**FlowerPower: I still have ears.**

**TheFirstStoll is now offline,**

**FlowerPower: Travis is pissing me off, I'll talk to you later.**

**SilverAndGold: WAIT! Annie made an enemy.**

**FlowerPower: Really? Who?**

**ForTheLoveOfDove: The boy next door.**

**FlowerPower: Ooh cliche'.**

**TheGreyEyedOne: Says the girl who fell for the guy she met at a train station.**

**FlowerPower: Oh shut up.**

**ForTheLoveOfDove: We all know it's true.**

**FlowerPower: BYE GIRLS LOVE YA XOXO**

**FlowerPower is now offline.**

**ForTheLoveOfDove: Poor lovesick Katie.**

**SilverAndGold: Arrested Development. Now.**

**TheGreyEyedOne is now offline.**

**ForTheLoveOfDove is now offline.**

**TheSuperiorOne is now offline.**

**SilverAndGold is now offline.**

As Annabeth, Piper, Hazel, and Reyna obsess over Netflix, Thalia swallows down bile and drops her phone in her bag, and Katie tells Travis to shut up.

Things may not be what they used to be, but they sure seem like it sometimes.

**How'd you like?**


	8. Apologies, Bushes, and Discovery

_Hey everyone! I'm back and ready to roll! Guess who isn't grounded any more? Thanks to: LIVELAUGHLOVEANDREAD: Thanks:) You'll see, soon! I know right, love that song! I think Avenue Q is actually produced by an ex-producer of Sesame Steet :D ALEXANDRA JACKSON ROCKS HADES Thanks! ANNBUTT69: Gurl, you PM me. Now, I have some ranting to do about Twelfth Doctor :) AUGUST1999: Thank you! :) LMB111514: Thanksies! I worked hard on them ;) LULU CATY: Thank you so much! ELMLEA: I know right? Thankie! SEABREEZE DAUGHTER OF POSEIDON: Aw, thanks girl! I just roll that way ;) SUMMERSPIRIT18: Thank you! SONOFNEPTUNEJR: Hahaha, no. YOU WILL NEVER GET THOSE COOKIES BACK HAAAA SEA-STAR'S BEST FRIEND: Aw, thanks! I hope you didn't have to sit there for too long! JUSTBEINGAHOALOVER: Thank you! Soon ;) GODDESS OF IDIOTS: Thank you! It's actually a book title ;) JAC-CHANTOMAHAWKCHOP: Thank you! ME TOO UGH GOVERNMENT D: REBEKAH HERMIONE CHASE: Thanks, I know :( I was kinda writer's blocked... FRAZELLOVER362: That's actually where I got Colors of the Wind! Thanks about the 21 Guns thing :) GREEN DAY REFERENCE WHAAAA Aw, thanks :) I'm glad you fangirl :D I totally agree about Arrested Development, it's good but not the old Arrested Development, you know? HAILEEOFHERMES0330: Maybe, maybe not ;) Thanks!_

_Song of Inspiration: Summertime Sadness by Lana Del Ray_

_Dedication: Frazellover362, for being such a great reviewer! Enjoy!_

_..._

_Like stars burning holes right through the dark/ Flickering fire like saltwater into my eyes,_

_~Sleepyhead by Passion Pit_

_…._

_Of course, Annabeth Chase had to get on the bus last._

_And of course, the only seat open had to be next to an unfortunately familiar emerald-eyed boy._

….

The bus rumbles to a start and Annabeth sways, about to fall into some random girl's lap. Percy has his eyes closed, lightly nodding his head, not even noticing that Annabeth is standing there, waiting for him to move his backpack.

Jerk.

Hazel, Piper, and Reyna give her sympathetic looks, and it would be too hard to switch seats now. This bus was filled to the brim.

Rolling her grey eyes, she gently taps her neighbor's shoulder. His green eyes shoot open, and his snaps his head to Annabeth.

His bewildered look disappears and turns into something like a frown. Percy yanks his headphones out of his ears and knocks his backpack to his feet.

Annabeth raises her eyebrows at Percy's sudden aggression, but realizes that he was just as pissed at her as she was at him.

"Are you going to sit or what?" Percy growls, and Annabeth glares at him. She sits at the edge of the seat, avoiding even the feeling of his own body heat.

They sit in awkward silence, the tension so thick you could cut it with a steak knife.

Annabeth inwardly groans and drops her head into her hands. This was going to be a long day, she could just tell.

"Annabeth," Percy suddenly says, and the grey-eyed girl turns to glare at him. He raises his arms in surrender, and Annabeth motions for him to go on.

"I wanted to apologize. I was an inconsiderate idiot, knowing that you were in a bad mood and acting the way I did. My day wasn't exactly sublime, but that's not excuse. Plus, it's a forty-five minute ride, and tension makes me twitchy." Percy cracks a grin and Annabeth, surprising herself, returns it.

"Thanks. I really appreciate it. I'm also sorry too, I mean, I kinda acted like a spoiled brat." Annabeth responds.

"How about we start over? I'm Percy Jackson. I live next door to you." Percy holds out his hand, and Annabeth takes it.

"I'm Annabeth Chase, your new neighbor." Annabeth smiles, glad he's treating her like a normal girl.

They sit in comfortable silence for a bit, until Percy holds out his earphone. "An indie singer must like Franz Ferdinand, right?"

"You already know me so well." Annabeth takes the earphone, and sinks into the uncomfortable plastic seat. One new friend. Good job, Chase.

….

The bus rumbles to a stop in front of an old brick building. It looks worse than it did years ago.

Teenagers pour into the small walkway and out the thin doorway, leaving Percy and Annabeth the last people to get off the big yellow monster.

"I'm assuming you need a guide around the school, seeing you haven't been here for a while. Am I up for the job?" Percy asks.

"Of course, thank you!" Annabeth says, and almost trips off the steep steps. Piper, Reyna, and Hazel are waiting for her outside on the grass, and they fall into step in unison like they'd done for years before.

Annabeth introduces Percy, and Piper smirks. "Is that the guy you-" She's soon stopped by a sharp look from the blonde.

"Oh, so I see you've been talking about me, have you?" Percy cracks, and Annabeth rolls her eyes.

"You wish."

"Yo, Perce! Over here!" A lanky guy with wild brown hair waves his arms to Percy, who laughs.

"We all know you can walk faster than that, Jackson." A ginger shouts from the gazebo in front of the school.

Annabeth feels a strong arm yank her to the side, and she turns her head quickly, pepper spray standing ready in her pocket.

"God, Annie. It's just me, seriously." Piper says, and drags Annabeth behind the bushes. "Did you see that guy, beside the redhead?"

"Uh, you mean the guy who shouted for Percy?" Annabeth guesses weakly and earned a glare from the multi-braided girl

"No. I mean the tall, blonde, _hot _guy on the other side of the girl." Piper responds flatly.

"I don't know, I didn't really see him. Now, what's the deal? Percy's waiting for us so…"

"Ann, that was Jason. Jason Grace." Piper starts to hyperventilate, and Annabeth takes her hand.

"How can you be so sure?" The grey-eyed girl questions.

"I think I should know." Piper states and looks to Annabeth for advice.

"Just act… nonchalant, okay? Let him come to you." Annabeth grasps for straws, as Piper was always the boyfriend expert.

"How's my hair?" McLean fiddles with her braids, and looks to the other girl, almost pathetically.

"Fine. Now let's go!" Annabeth practically lifts the other girl up, and they begin to walk to the group.

Percy and his friends were waiting for them at the doors of the school, and the other teens introduce themselves.

The ginger was Rachel, who was reluctant to give out her last name, and the lanky guy was Grover, who was actually a childhood friend of Annabeth's.

The girls go their separate ways, promising to meet at lunch.

Thanks, guys. Piper thinks. You stuck me with Jason.

….

Reyna briskly walks to her locker on the far side of school, feeling kind of naked without her friends by her side. She's alright though, after all she is Reyna Rosario, independent, twenty-first century woman.

No, not really.

She just wants people to think that.

But, whatever.

She arrives at locker 3509, and drops her bag to the floor with a boom. Normally she wouldn't have been so careless, but the million books were killing her back.

Reyna neurotically turns her lock, and opens the metal block with a victorious swing.

Oh, thank god. She only has ten minutes to homeroom.

A shadow passes over her, and Reyna stiffens. Yay. She's been discovered.

"Are you a parking ticket? 'Cause you've got FINE written all over you."

_How'd you like?_


	9. Medieval Places, Enemies, & Cheeseburger

_I'm back, dears. Tired, but back. Thanks to: AUGUST1999: Thank you! Correct! MORIAHBERRY: Thank you so much! Oh, hahaha. I made a typo. I meant life-ruining episode of Doctor Who. :D GODDESS OF IDIOTS: Aw, thanks! Correct! ARIA MCLEAN GRACE: What? PJOHOOFAN: Thank you bunches :D Hmmm…. I have a plan, don't worry! SEABREEZEDAUGHTEROFPOSEIDON: I can't respond to PMs, I'm so sorry, don't think I'm ignoring you! Thank you for pointing out my typo J This chappie was supposed to be the Leyna chappie… And then I changed my mind. D: KORYANDRS: Thank you! GUEST: CORRECT! J REBEKAH HERMIONE CHASE: Thank you! Correct J I was going to do some Leyna, but then I realized I hadn't done any Thalia business so… Yeah! CLARISSE DAUGHTER OF ARES: Thank you so so so so much for all your reviews! I appreciated all of them! Fellow Green Day fan *high five* SHADYFICTIONFTW: Cooorrreeeccttt! I'm sorry. Me no mean to cause you distress ;) SEASTAR: Thank you so! LUVPERCY4EVER: Yay! I'm glad! Thank you again J FOREVERAMAIDEN: Love the username J Will doJ SINGEROFAPOLLO: Correct! I will, Nico's coming up! PURPLEFLOWER362: Thank you thank you thank you! I will! I am a girl :D_

_Enjoy!_

_I don't wanna be the only one 'round here/ Everything I'm saying is fallin' on deaf ears,_

_~ Rabbit Hole, The Temper Trap_

_…._

_Wonderful. The girl who ruined her life was here._

_…._

Zoe Nightshade keeps her eyes on the clipboard in front of her, walking the front stone steps of the sorority like she's done it a million times before. Probably has.

"Welcome, new sister, to _Oi Kynigoi tis Artemidos, _or better known as the Hunters of Artemis. Come with me inside, and I will show you your-" Zoe says flatly, and interrupts herself as she finally looks up from the clipboard.

"Oh. You. You were accepted here? I guess our standards have lowered." The huntress mutters, and glares at Thalia with a disgusted expression.

"As you know everything, you can show yourself around the campus. Your room number is 221B. I'm leaving now, find Phoebe if you need help. I don't want to see you more than I have to." With that, Zoe quickly walks away, mumbling words in Greek, dark hair flying behind her.

"Well, thanks for your guidance and enthusiasm, Miss Crapshade!" Thalia yells after her, and begins to lug her pounds of luggage through the two massive Jacobean double doors.

Nice service they have here.

The lobby was huge, but exceedingly simple. Plain wooden chairs sat in random spots across the room, but there was no chandeliers or tables or even a clerk's desk.

There were dozens of tunnels branching out from the edges of the walls, and Thalia got vertigo just looking at them. How the Hades is she going to know which to enter through?

The rebel stands ram-rod straight for a few seconds, squinting her eyes shut, regaining her balance. Taking a deep breath, she goes toward the tunnels to examine them closer.

In the corners of each doorway, there was a letter. Well, that was less complicated then Thalia expected.

She found B, and swung open the heavy door. There was a series of stairways leading up to an understated metal door. Jeez, they couldn't have updated this place since the medieval times, or at least installed some elevators?

Thalia sprints up the stairs, ignoring the stabbing pain in her side. She practically collapses at the door. What kind of person puts ten stories to get to a freaking dorm room?

She softly smiles to herself, and then she sees the hallway.

It's a labyrinth of cookie-cutter doors, and Thalia's shoulders sag. She begins to jog through the hall, moving her head only to glance at the room numbers, wrists and shoulders burning from a billion pounds of luggage.

After a few minutes of whiplash inducing head turns, room 221B is in sight. Patting her pockets for the old bronze key to the dorm, she earns a few pieces of lint and a slice of old chewing gum. Great.

She sifts through her piles of luggage, digging through each pocket and opening. Nope. Nothing. And she will NOT willingly confront Zoe for another spare key.

She checks her pockets again, and returns to her old Goodwill duffel bag, her bracelet scratching her wrist as she digs through layers of stuff. Thalia realizes she really needs to clean out her bag. There's things from eighth grade in there.

After ten minutes of digging, Thalia yanks a bronze key out of her make-up pouch victoriously. Time to see a nice, medieval dorm.

The door swings open to reveal… An old nineties kitchen, two cots, and a run-down bathroom.

Well, that's just fantastic.

She trudges to the small bedroom, throwing down her luggage, and dumps herself unto the small twin bed. This was going to be a long four years, man.

Five minutes later, Thalia peels herself off the bed and begins to unpack her luggage.

In Thalia's language, that means that she rolls her clothes into balls and shoves them into the small dresser and she divides her make-up into uses and makers.

The rebel sits on the small bed once again, staring at her bare feet and wondering what her friends are doing.

God, she needs to find a friend and soon. She's not used to wallowing in misery alone.

She stretches her arms and decides she needs a cheeseburger. Cheeseburgers always make her feel better.

Thalia trudges down the steep steps once again, in the mood to search for the food court. Twenty minutes of extreme searching leads her to a large room filled with estrogen powered chatter. After ordering an old-fashioned cheeseburger, she stands amidst the chaos and searches for a seat.

A girl with short, wavy, dirty blonde hair and brown eyes is sitting alone at a table facing the windows, reading some sort of harlequin romance novel. Ew. But Romance Girl is better than no girl at all, right?

Plopping in the seat across from her, Romance Girl doesn't look up. Thalia mentally grimaces, but reminds herself she needs at least one friend. "Hi. I'm Thalia."

"Emilia." The blonde nods and returns to her book. Kindness factor, hello?

Thalia eats the rest of her cheeseburger in silence, the meat tasting surprisingly bitter.

Homesickness? No, more like heartsickness.

Thalia walks back up the stairs. This was going to be a long few years, with Zoe ticking her off all the time.

Plus, Zoe reminds her of Luke. Thalia does not want to be reminded of Luke.

To be honest, she would do anything to not be reminded of Luke.

Exhausted, the rebel swings open 221B and trudges to her small room. Hopefully there will be no roommate.

Instead of a teenage girl waiting for her, she sees a dark figure sifting through her things.

"What the h-"

And then Thalia goes black.

_How'd you like?_


End file.
